Talk:Nitrome Touchy/Controls
Name Basically this is a page about the controls of Nitrome Tocuhy games. I think it should have a name like Nitrome Tocuhy/Controls, or another one, but it should be shorter and/or being a subpage What do you think? 20:13, February 2, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, a shorter name. Nitrome Touchy/Controls sounds fine. -- 21:44, February 2, 2013 (UTC) ::I agree too. -- 22:45, February 2, 2013 (UTC) :::How about a name without slashes? Nitrome Touchy controls. Sounds good? SQhi•'''(talk)Diamond ::The slashes are used exactly to note that the page is a subpage of another aone, and adds a link too. That's what we need here. 12:30, February 3, 2013 (UTC) :Well, we do know that subpages don't work in the mainspace, rite? SQhi•'''(talk)Diamond 13:08, February 3, 2013 (UTC) ::They work, but they're not pretty. I think that Nitrome Touchy controls would be best, and then just have an otherpage or similar pointing back to Touchy. 16:09, February 5, 2013 (UTC) ::I don't think so. I saw lots of big wikis using subpages. 16:13, February 5, 2013 (UTC) :::Yeah, plus we already have subpages in this format in use, such as Scientist/Quotes. I think it looks fine. -- 17:13, February 5, 2013 (UTC) ::But while we're at it, we can change Scientist/Quotes, as it is the only mainspace page we have (currently) as a subpage. 18:08, February 5, 2013 (UTC) :::And Doctor Nastidious/Quotes. -- 20:18, February 5, 2013 (UTC) :::Ok, point taken. But I still think we should change all three of them. 20:19, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Upon thinking about this for a while longer, I think that Nitrome Touchy/Controls is the best name after all. Concede. Nitrome Touchy/Controls 01:03, February 6, 2013 (UTC) - As proposer. 16:53, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Gallery images For images about the Touchy screen and its controls, it would make more sense to put them all in a single category that users can simply add to any Touchy controls related image rather than have them on this article, which seems excessive. Then we can put a link to the category on this page as a template ("Nitrome Wiki has __ images related to Nitrome Touchy/Controls"). It's exactly like what Avatar Wiki does, and I think it helps to reduce the number of images that flood mainspace articles. 07:59, August 25, 2014 (UTC) The same changeType() controller Turn-Undead was released and had a controller taking place on the coffin's graveyard, i mean come on, why is there the same changeType() controller? Well, changeType() controller wouldn't real, but Turn-Undead controller look pretty bad or good as the same changeType() controller whatsoever and/or whatevers. --Tema.gubert 17:30, October 8, 2014 (UTC) :Please only use this talk page only for discussions on how to improve the article. General discussion about content should be posted in the Forum. -- 13:12, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Page layout change So basically I was thinking about organising this page by headings "Motion" and "Touch". Since motion controls incorporate some form of touch control (eg. disconnecting from device), adding the extra "Touch" (no pun intended) would be redundant. I'm also considering making this page more general and keeping it to the controls rather than each individual game, which is also not necessary because the Touchy controls should be listed on each game article as well. 08:35, October 23, 2014 (UTC) :If I understand correctly, for the second part you are considering making the page more about the general controls instead of having a section for each game, yes? Because if that was the case, shouldn't this page be merged with the main Nitrome Touchy page? Because if its just about the controls it likely wouldn't be that big. However, if it does manage to be big, then I think the page should be moved to "Nitrome Touchy controls". -- 15:31, October 25, 2014 (UTC) ::Yeah, I agree with what you're saying, however, I'd like to see how this page turns out on its own first. Only a few controls are really utilised in patterns, such as the D pad, but making sure each game page has a Touchy section will be priority. The Nitrome Touchy article is pretty lengthy, so it might make more sense to keep with the split. We'll see. 19:00, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Spoiler in da page -_- Ho hum... Hey there's a spoiler in the double edged gallery... The Big monster pic (Fullscreen one) I was gonna play DE and I came here and it totally spoiled me :( 09:28, November 18, 2014 (UTC) :That picture is posted on the front page of the Nitrome Touchy website. To a certain degree it is a spoiler, but the image in the gallery is a copy of what Nitrome has already posted on their website. -- 14:05, November 18, 2014 (UTC)